


One Smart Cookie

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [8]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Tad returns to school, only to have to deal with a bully...





	One Smart Cookie

Thaddeus was very excited to go back to school; he had been off since his surgery. His first day back all his friends were so excited to see him. He was so anxious for it to be show and tell time that he could hardly compose himself. There had been so many things that happened while he was off that he just had to tell everyone about them.

"Thaddeus?" Miss Sand called out to her little guy. "I heard you have something for show and tell today."

"I do," Tad giggled as he walked up to the front of the class. Lifting his shirt, he showed everyone the scar from his surgery; they thought it was very cool. "It hurted a lot. When I got home, I got to go get a puppy. His name is Nemo and he was so little that he had to drink a bottle but he is stronger now so he eats out of his bowl. I gots a new brother too; he's three now."

"New brothers are babies!" Jason yelled from the back of the room. "That isn't your new brother!"

"He is my new brother," Tad defended. "He gots adoptioned."

"No way! Liar!," Jason was the bully of the class. Miss Sand was not really sure how to handle the situation so she paused for a moment to reflect upon her options. She watched Tad closely; he had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths to calm down.

"I'm sorry," Thaddeus apologized with a slight shake to his voice. "I should have used my nice voice. My Aunt Abby-tales says that God loves stupid people and that we have to pray for them. I needs to go pray for Jason now, Miss Sand."

"Sure," Miss Sand had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Your apology is accepted too."

"I will sit in time out after I say my prayers," Tad reassured the teacher.

"Before you go to time out," Miss Sand stooped down to where she could see Tad's face. "We will have a little talk about some stuff; you aren't in trouble so don't get scared. Say your prayers then come in my office; I will have Mrs. West come in and read to the class."

"Okay," Tad nodded before going over to the quiet spot of the classroom and saying a prayer. With his head hung down, Thaddeus walked into Miss Sand's office and stood very quietly by the door. He knew kids went in the office because they were in trouble. He really didn't want his daddy upset with him but he didn't appreciate Jason being so mean

"Hey there," Miss Sand moved over to the kid's table in the corner and motioned for Tad to come closer. "You can sit down right there."

Taking a seat, Tad took a deep breath. "Thank you, Miss Sand."

"You are welcome," the older woman said softly. "I wanted to tell you in private that I am very proud of you. What you did by not fighting with Jason was great; you made me so proud."

"I did?" Tad was a bit surprise; he thought for sure he was in trouble. "That kid is real mean, Miss Sand. He pushes my friend Hank down all the time; Hank doesn't want to come to school no more."

"That's why Hank quit?" Miss Sand was shocked. "I didn't know that. I will call Hank's mom to see if we can fix this so Hank will come back. Now, I want to hear all about your brother and your puppy! You really had to feed him with a bottle?"

"Yes, I did." Tad giggled. "He was a piggy sometimes! He didn't burp like my sister does but he does toot a lot and it is so gross."

"Did you name him?" Miss Sand already knew about Tad's love of Nemo but she wanted to engage this delightful little boy in more conversation.

"Yes because I founded him just like Nemo gots founded." Tad explained. "He is the best puppy ever!"

"What's your brother like?" Miss Sand moved to sit on the floor and started playing with the blocks, smiling when Tad joined her.

"He is handsome," Tad nodded and smiled. "Gabe don't talk much; he is scared to talk. His first daddy was real mean so he is scared now. He was crying when I gots ready for school and grandpa had to rocks him."

"Would he like to visit you at school, maybe?" Miss Sand's heart was breaking for Gabriel.

"Jason will hurts him," Tad shook his head no.

"What if your daddy stayed too?" Tony questioned as he walked into the office.

"Daddy!" Tad turned around really quick. "I'm not in trouble, I promise!"

"I know," Tony smiled at his son. "Miss Sand called me; she said you needed someone on your six so guess who I brought?"

"Grandpa and Die-wector?" Tad giggled.

"No, you silly dude. I brought Gabriel and Nemo!" Tony moved to the side to reveal his son and the puppy.

"Gabe!" Tad rushed to his brother's side. "You came to see me! Come here! This is Miss Sand, she is the bestest teacher in the whole world. You can talks to her, she is really nice."

"Hi Gabriel," the lady teacher smiled as she watched Gabe move closer with his brother at his side.

"See our puppy," Gabe said softly as he turned to show off Nemo. "He kisses."

"He does?" The excitement in the teacher's voice made Gabe's face light up.

Nodding, he put his face down so Nemo could give kisses. The puppy was just a bundle of love and joy for the DiNozzo boys and started giving kisses at the first possible chance. Tad leaned in to get a kiss too making both boys giggle.

"He's precious," Sally said softly. "I can't imagine who would want to hurt such a precious baby."

"I don't understand who would want to hurt either of my boys," Tony growled. "Nobody will hurt them again. Where is this Jason fella?"

Pointing Jason out to Tony, Sally moved to the doorway to watch what Tony was about to do.

Moving to tower over the little boy, Tony stood tall and proud as he addressed the little boy. "Jason?"

"Yeah, what?" The little boy's tone instantly ticked Tony off.

"You want to try that again?" Tony questioned as he stooped down to be eye level with the little bully.

"Uh.." Jason stammered over his words. "Yes sir?"

"I understand that you are being mean to kids here," Tony was careful at first. "You will stop. Do I make myself clear?"

"I'm not being mean to kids," Jason defended.

"Did you or did you not called Thaddeus a liar today?" Tony was growing very irritated with this child.

"He is a liar," Jason defended. "He ain't got no brother and no stupid dog."

"Look over there," Tony pointed to where Tad was standing with his teacher, Gabe and Nemo. "That is his brother, Gabriel and his very smart puppy, Nemo. You will stop being mean to my son and all the kids here. Do you understand?"

"Or what?" Jason was a little brat.

"I am a Navy Police Officer," Tony explained with a twinge of guilt for threatening a five year old.

"You going to arrest me?" Jason was scared now.

"Nope," Tony shook his head. "I'll just have a nice talk with your parents."

"I will be nice," Jason promised. "Don't tell my mom."

"Come meet Gabe and Nemo," Tony stood and put his hand out to the little boy. "I think Nemo might even give you a kiss."

Jason and Tony walked over to a very shy Gabe. "Hi," Jason said softly. "I like your puppy." Gabe put Nemo on the floor so Jason could see him. "How come he don't talk?"

"Gabe's dad was really mean," Tony explained. "He's still scared of talking but we are working on it."

"You ain't gots to be scared now," Jason put a reassuring hand on Gabe's shoulder. "You have a real nice daddy now."

Gabe hugged Tony's legs; he really did love his new family. He wanted more than anything to stop being scared and to have as much fun as his brother did. He just couldn't bring himself to talk yet; he wanted to but he was just too scared.

"Come on guys," Tony shook Jason's hand. "Thanks for understanding, man."

"You're welcome," Jason shook Tony's hand. He liked the guy even if he scared the daylights out of him. The puppy was really cute and it had kissed him just like Tony said, so maybe he was just a bit harsh when running his mouth.

"Let's go boys," Tony said softly as he put a hand on the back of both of their heads and gently urged them towards the door. "Let Nemo walk so he can go potty before we get in the car."

Tad walked the puppy to the edge of the grass to let him do his business while Tony and Gabe stood and patiently waited. The preschool Tony had picked for Tad was on a country road away from the business of the city. He had looked at several but settled on this one because of the playground and the fact that it was not close to the road where the children were in danger of being hurt if they wandered off.

A farm neighbored the school; the pasture where the horses ran was next to the parking lot. Several horses were out on this unseasonably warm winter day. Gabe was fascinated by them; he slowly inched his way towards the horses the curiosity of these beautiful animals getting the better of him.

Tony looked down to find his son gone a moment of panic settling in until he saw him edging closer to the horses.

"Tad," Tony called to his oldest and pointed to Gabe. "He likes horses."

"Just like grandpa!" Tad giggled. "Do you want me to gets him?"

"Daddy!" Gabe called out to Tony. "Look!"

"Come with me," Tad followed his dad. "I see! What is that?"

"A horse," Gabe said with a huge smile on his face. "It's pretty."

"It sure is," Tony's heart flipped; his son was talking. "Do you know what sound a horse makes?"

"Na-ayyyyyyy," Gabe whinnied like a horse.

"Good job!" Tony praised; he really wished Gibbs was there to see this. "Do you know who loves horses?"

"No," Gabe cocked his head a bit curious as to the answer.

"Grandpa loves horses." Tony's eyes filled with tears as the little boy's face lit up.

"Tony?" Miss Sand walked towards the trio; she had witnessed the little boy's reaction from her office window. "My brother owns this farm, he's coming out now."

"Hey young fella," a friendly man said softly as he led a horse to the edge of the fence. "Would you like to pet Grace?"

"Yes!" Gabe turned to his daddy and put his arms up so he could get closer. "Pretty horse," Gabe said softly as he petted the beautiful creature.

"She likes carrots," Joshua handed Gabe a carrot to feed Grace.

Carefully the little boy fed the horse the treat, giggling as she licked his hand in the process. "That's funny!"

"Sure is," Josh replied as he handed the reins to his sister and hopped the fence to pick up Tad with Nemo so he could pet Grace too. "I'll bet you two are mighty fine horseback riders!"

"Nope," Gabe giggled as Tony showed him how to pet Grace and scratch her gently between the eyes.

"Nope?" Josh sounded stunned; he loved children. "Are you sure?"

"We never been on a horse before," Tad explained.

"Well," Josh winked at the boys. "Let me talk to your dad for a minute."

The two men whispered back and forth; Tony relaying Gabe and Tad's situations and the rough start they had to life. Josh's heart broke for the boys but his love for them grew.

"Your dad says that you can go for a ride!" Josh put Tad on the horse's back and handed Nemo to Sally while Tony put Gabe in front of Tad.

"Hold onto your brother," Tony laughed at the look on his boy's faces.

"We're holding!" Tad said with excitement.

Josh slowly walked the horse along the fence line so Tony could keep a hand on his boy's to keep them on the horse. Gabe was totally in love with the horse and the riding.

"We'll come back again," Tony promised as he pulled his boys down. "What do you say to Joshua?"

"Thank you!" The boys echoed. Gabe put his arms up for Tony to pick him up once more. Wrapping small arms around the horse's neck, Gabe hugged Grace gently.

"Thank you, Grace!" Gabe was so in love with the horse.

"Wait until you guys tell grandpa!" Tony said with joy as he strapped Gabe into his car seat and adjusted the blanket on Shelby's for Nemo to ride without getting hair all over hers.

Tad was all smiles the whole way home; he loved the horse but he really loved that his brother was so excited. Gabe watched out the window calling out anytime he saw a horse.

"Daddy! Horse!" Gabe yelled to the front of the vehicle.

"What color was it?" Tony kept his boys engaged the whole ride.

"Don't know?" Gabe looked to his brother.

"It was brown, white and had spots." Tad was a bit confused. "What kinda horse is that?"

"Appaloosa," Tony smiled; he had seen the horse.

As soon as they got home, Gabe wiggled out of his dad's arms and went running through the house to find his grandpa.

"Grandpa!" Gabe exclaimed when he finally found him. "I rided a horse and I saw an assapaloopa."

"You did?" Gibbs quickly recovered from the shock of the little boy talking. "What was the horse's name?"

"Grace!" Gabe stood on tippy toes. "She was this big."

"No way!" Gibbs faked shock.

"Uh, huh!" Gabriel nodded. "Wasn't it Tad?"

"She was real big," Tad giggled.

"Where was the Appaloosa?" Gibbs was trying to follow the train of thought of the little boy.

"Daddy?" Gabe called out for Tony. "Where was the Assapaloopa horse?"

Tad cracked up in giggles at his brother's pronunciation. "It's an Appaloopa!"

"Yeah!" Gabe nodded "Assapaloopa!"

Tad lost it in a heap of giggles that turned to a belly laugh; his brother was so funny.

"What did you get to do to Grace?" Tony tried to keep the conversation going and avoid a fight between the boys.

"Feeded her carrots!" Gabe giggled as he took his grandpa's hand. "She eated like this." Mimicking the horse right down to the lick of the hand, the little guy recounted his story.

"Don't they have therapy horses?" Gibbs questioned. "He would love a riding program."

"I'll get Abby on it," Tony smiled as he took out his phone. Taking a moment to show Gibbs the pictures he took of the boys on Grace; Tony got Abby started looking for a program for his youngest son. Finally, the breakthrough they needed to get the little man on the road to normalcy.

"Daddy?" Tad called to Tony; he was suddenly concerned about something.

"What's up?" Tony picked up his little guy.

"If you gets him a horse; it can't sleep in my room!" Tad was completely against the horse in his room.

"Why not?" Tony questioned.

"Cuz he might scare Nemo." Tad looked at Tony like it was the simplest answer ever.

"Oh," Tony nodded. "That's a very good point."

"Sides," Tad giggled. "We don't have a big enough bed for him. There are only little boy beds; it needs a big, jagundus, nanormous bed."

"We can make one!" Gabe took off down the hallway for Gibbs' workshop. He was on a mission to make a horse bed.

"Why do I have a feeling that if you got him a horse, he'd be sleeping in the barn?" Gibbs questioned.

"Because you are one smart cookie!" Tad answered making everyone laugh.


End file.
